<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【高文咕哒男】写给我的一封信 by Poppoppoppo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269321">【高文咕哒男】写给我的一封信</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo'>Poppoppoppo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23269321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppoppoppo/pseuds/Poppoppoppo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看到了关于阴间茶屋的讨论，很有兴趣，就写了这篇<br/>阴间是男妓，以前向着歌舞伎女形修行的男性为了体验女性并且赚外快会去“阴间茶屋”提供服务<br/>bgm：“spring time” by 和平之月</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>高文咕哒</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【高文咕哒男】写给我的一封信</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我在1763年的时候初去日本，在1765年的春天与他相遇，在两年后的1767年失去了他的消息。那之后找寻无果，我伤心之下回到了我的母国。如今我时日不多，便把我和他之间的那些写在这封信里。我至今未娶，孤身一人；但每每想起与他的过去，每一点细节都历历在目。一个人一辈子有这样一段恋情就足够了，也不必再苛求什么。</p><p>1763年的冬天，我前往日本，成为了一名旅医。那年的冬天比以往都冷，我看着过往的行人只觉得好奇。大不列颠的民俗与日本的截然不同，这使得我准备了一本笔记专门用来记录我的所见所闻。然而那本笔记最后成了我的日记本，与他见面后我总是耐不住兴奋把所有细节都写下来。只可惜在我离开日本的时候将它遗弃了，现在想来甚是可惜。</p><p>1765年初春的时候，我听同在日本的同乡提起“阴间茶屋”。兴许是樱花的花粉挠的我心痒，我去了当时最有名的“幸町”一探究竟。往来之人大多为僧侣，也有身着华服的女性。町中最显眼的是一座三层楼高的歌舞伎场，周围的空地种上了樱花树。道路两旁都是所谓的“茶屋”，不时有穿着女性和服的“阴间”从窗户的栅栏里向外张望，或者是倚靠在门边频频向路过的人暗送秋波。</p><p>我的身高和长相尤为显眼，很多街上的客人都频频打量我。我半是窘迫的挑了一间写着“杏居”的“阴间茶屋”进去。那时一阵风吹过来，天上空中地上散落的樱花瓣洋洋洒洒的飘了满眼，我便在这樱吹雪的间隙中瞥见了他。</p><p>就算现在我也能记得那个时候的感觉：心里就像被猛的用棒子打了一下，眼睛被定住一般无法移动。我那个时候的样子一定傻极了。</p><p>他站在门里面，穿着秀着樱花样式的和服笑盈盈的向我看来。他并不是我见过最美的男性，但我无法不承认他身上的气质非常的吸引我：一种介于男性和女性之间的，极度平衡的气质；带着纤细脆弱，却大胆的暴露在人前的反差。</p><p>我愣在那里一时三刻不知道该怎么办，他与另外两位“阴间”向我簇拥了过来，笑着说“很稀奇的客人呢，进来一起玩玩嘛”类似的话，把我引到正厅的位置上。这是一个开放的空间，正对着后院的樱花树。我看四周的位置上有众多僧侣，每个人周围都围着两个左右的“阴间”。他给我到茶，和另外一个“阴间”与我说笑。</p><p>第一次相见我就破费不少。那次以后我上瘾一样总想见到他。幸好作为医生我的有足够的收入，便时不时去“杏居”找他。他是个还未正式入歌舞伎的学徒，于是我就常去他的表演给他捧场。</p><p>就这样渐渐熟了。我从旁人口中得知他是这一代很被看好的女形，正是“盛开（15到18岁）”的年纪。若我那时不被这爱恋蒙了双眼，就会想到他的恩客不止我一人。我沉溺于每周和他相见，和他说我的母国，带小礼品讨他的欢心。他也很乐意接受我的殷勤，笑嘻嘻的与我打闹，分别之时带着泪眼塞给我一封书信，或者是撕下半片袖子，“见物如见君，请看着它思念我。”</p><p>那个春天伴随着樱花的凋零过去了，夏天随着轻微的蝉鸣声到来。</p><p>那天我去“幸町”找他，茶屋的主人推说他不在。我正与茶屋主人争论时，他从二楼下来，身旁是个僧侣。他当着我的面送走了那位客人，转身对着主人说“由我来照顾这位贵客吧”，就领着我去正厅坐下。</p><p>夏天的蝉声从未这么嘈杂过，初夏也不该这么炎热。他后颈露出的那一块皮肤上粘着吻痕，他的眼里还有未擦拭干净的泪痕。</p><p>我一怒之下什么话都没说就出门离去。我感到愤恨，却又自责自己和一个毛头小子一样被所谓的爱情绕得团团转：他本身就是个“阴间”，我不该期望他为我守身如玉；对于他们来说，爱情不过是和喝水吃饭一样的东罢了。</p><p>但我又忍不住不去见他。他已经成为了我生活的一部分，我忍不住想听他解释。</p><p>就这样我艰难的熬过了夏天，每每经过“幸町”的路口时总会停下脚步，犹豫着要不要去见他。那时我并不知道，他也在这个夏天因为我而辗转反侧。</p><p>我终于打算去见他，彼时树上的叶子开始变色了。“幸町”不知种了什么品种的秋叶，在这初秋竟也红的犹如深秋。我进茶屋的时候看到他穿着绘着枫叶的和服，他看到我也明显愣了一下，随即轻声说到“您终于来了”。</p><p>那天他也笑着服侍我，而有什么东西变得和更早之前不一样了。期间我几次想要开口，却不知道该说些什么；他也第一次略有些尴尬的看着我，后来便主动依偎到我怀里趴着，和我一起看院子里火红的秋枫。</p><p>“幸町”的“阴间”被允许和恩客写信，这也是招揽生意的一种方法。我和他便借着这个由头互诉心肠。这种类似于偷情的感觉让我心跳不已，按耐不住想与他相见。他劝我不要过多来茶屋，叫我不要砸那好些钱在他身上。</p><p>我们的恋情就这样一直发酵着，我想着他将来要是想进入歌舞伎场我便留在日本陪着他；他要想去我的母国看看我也可以辞去在这里工作。泡在蜜罐里的人总是会忽视外界的变化，那些和他在一起美丽的日子在我毫无察觉下飞快的过去。</p><p>1767，也是在一个秋天，街上的叶子红的像火。他在歌舞伎场的正式亮相大受好评，之后便忙于场场演出中。那天我工作之后去“杏居”找他，却被告知他在表演中从舞台上摔了下来，现在被挪到屋子里救治。</p><p>我慌忙跑到二楼他的屋子里，他躺在铺在榻榻米上的和服上，右腿带上了夹板，房间里的小童见我来了就恭身体出去。房间里点着香，却也掩盖不了刺鼻的药水味。他看我来了，强忍着痛苦的表情向我伸出手，我便过去把他搂在怀里。</p><p>期间他总打断我对他腿伤的问询，反而和我扯了很多不相关的话题。</p><p>他说“阴间”不是一份长久的活计。他在茶屋做“阴间”不过正好是他歌舞伎修行的一环。到“散落（20岁左右）”的年纪就该决定是“还阳”还是继续当真正的“阴间”了。我总觉得他因为腿伤而太过悲观了，就安慰他说腿上肯定会痊愈。</p><p>他看着我，小声叹了口气，“有腿伤的话很多动作我都没有办法做了”，说罢便无视我接下来的询问仰起脖子与我亲吻。我闻到他嘴上淡淡的花香，房间里四散的熏香和药水的味道。我们在他的内间里做了一次，我护着他受伤的小腿，他则咬着和服的一角忍着呻吟。</p><p>那之后我又去看了他两次次，他可以走动了，却再没法恢复到伤前意气风发的样子。</p><p>我第三次去找他的时候，茶屋的主人告诉我他“还阳”去了，因为腿伤他也无法再登台。我便至此失去了与他全部的联系。往后我留在日本找寻他，但再也没听到他一丝消息。我心灰意冷下回了不列颠，至此几十年，我对他初心不变，却再无法回到那个时候了。</p><p>我总会想起日本那些鲜明的季节变化，春天的时候和他相遇，夏天的心痛不眠，秋天他和我一起看红叶，冬天他贪恋我体温的憩宜的表情。他的背影，也像是那些季节一样，经历轮回后就那样子彻底消失，转瞬即逝。</p><p>我的记忆力越来越差了，那个时候为了他拼命练习日语的日子也渐渐被淡忘。我老是记不住汉字，忘记它们的写法；但我还记得他的名字，那两个汉字的写法和发音，那将会是我走到最后一刻都会记住的。</p><p>リツカ，我的立香。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>